Three Small Words and Eight Tiny Letters
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: "If only she had just mustered up the courage to say those three small words that he'd told her a billion times or more. Those eight tiny letters that he'd written for her over and over again. If only she had the courage to tell him she loved him." MASSINGTON. Oneshot. R&R, please. Dedicated to Danielle.


**Faith here. :D So this is a birthday fanfic to my honorary sister, Applebunch. I love you Applebunch, and I hope you had a terrific seventeenth birthday. I'm really sorry that this is super belated. I have no excuse other than I love to procrastinate. But I love YOU ****more**** than I love procrastination, Applebunch, so I hope you enjoy this story. I love you, and I miss you; I hope you're back on FF soon!**

**Anyway, the Clique characters belong to Lisi Harrison. This story is disclaimed.**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. I hope you'll enjoy the story, and I hope that you'll review at the end. Thanks!**

**Dedicated to my Applebunch, Dani****. Sorry it's so late! :P**

* * *

**xxxxx**

**Three Small Words and Eight Tiny Letters**

**xxxxx**

* * *

Massie Block stared at the mop of dirty blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight right in front of her. It was the kind of hair that just grabbed your attention, no matter what. Whether it was sunny, cloudy, rainy, or snowy, it was always catching your attention. It wasn't that he did anything special to it; rather, it was quite the opposite. He just let it fall in its own shaggy mop, not really caring how it looked, but at the same time, he had pride it in his hair. The way he flicked it out of his mischievous eyes when he talked to, his hair had an aura of confidence, and at times, arrogance. Just like the same carefree, self-righteous attitude he always had, any day, every day.

Part of her remembered the time when she was the one who would run her hands through his hair as he kissed her. Way back when he would lie down with his head in her lap and she stroke those dirty blonde strands as they talked and talked and talked. When she was the one he'd always smirk as while flicking his bangs to the side. Back to when she was his. Back when his cologne enveloped her and comforted her. Back when all he would do was hold her close to his warm, muscled body. Back when he would smile those rare non-smirking grins at her. But the past was the past.

He had someone else now. He had someone new to smile at, someone new to cuddle his bear hugs with, someone new to love. Gone were those days when he'd tease her, when he'd enjoy making her blush, when he would steal kisses from her with those soft lips of his. In a single, ungrateful moment, she'd lost the most important person in her life, all because shed been too cold, too unforgiving.

She couldn't even recall how many times he'd apologized. Over and over, he'd apologize, but she just couldn't accepted it. Too cold, too unforgiving, too self-centered, too prideful. She couldn't suck in her pride and just tell him, it was okay. And now, she was here, staring wistfully at his mop of shaggy hair, left to recall all of their memories, while he was there, making plenty of memories with someone else.

All of a sudden, Massie saw him raise his left hand reach up to push his bangs back. She caught sight of the thin, almost faded scar stretching from the bottom of his palm to his wrist. He'd gotten it from when they'd been having a pillow fight in his mother's formal living room. Pillow after another flew, until the room was covered in goose feathers and his mother's prized anniversary gift lay on the floor shattered. Cleaning up the mess had gotten particularly ugly when he'd cut himself deeply with a shard of glasses, leading to 36 stitches on his wrist.

Suddenly, everything she'd been trying to block came rushing in. Wave after wave of memories filled her. _The time when she first stared into those playful brown eyes of his. The moment when his lips first touched hers. The feeling in her stomach that she got every time he touched her skin. The absolute joy she got from seeing his face. The warmth of his fingers intertwined with hers. The way he'd lend out his jackets and sweatshirts to her whenever she wanted. The way he'd surprise her with little treats every time he saw her. The way his text messages and emails made her heart beat faster. The way his handwriting would slant to the right, and the way he'd draw cute little smiley faces on every note he'd write to her. The time when she first learned that she truly, deeply, and totally loved him, with every fiber of her being._

Massie sighed. She missed him. Yes, he was a pain in her ass, totally annoying, and at times most unbearably arrogant and cocky person in the planet, but above everything else, he was her best friend. He was the closest thing she had to a brother, and she let it all slip away. She loved him, and now, he was gone, leaving her all alone.

**xxxxx**

Derrick Harrington was blindly twisting the combination of his locker, his head nodding to the steady rhythm blasting through his earphones. Suddenly, a pair of hands blocked his vision, and he could smell her familiar sweet-smelling perfume and the smell of her Double Bubble bubble gum as she leaned close to him. "Guess who," she whispered into his ear.

He burst into a smile as he enveloped her into a big bear hug. "Hey, babe," he grinned.

"Hi, baby. How was your day?"

"Boring. You?" he asked, before stealing a kiss from her.

Dylan Marvil's bright green eyes glowed with laughter as she pulled away. "My day just got a whole lot better."

Derrick grinned, pulling her close again. "You wanna come over later?"

She made a face. "I can't. I have a test to study for."

"You're saying a test is more important than me?" he raised his eyebrow playfully.

She made a face and punched him lightly across the arm. "Shuddup. You know that's not true."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug, his arms tightening around her tiny waist. His chocolate orbs met her emerald green one, and suddenly the entire world was gone. The hallway disappeared, and the brunette approaching her locker went by unnoticed. Derrick leaned down and pressed his thin lips against hers, their bodies becoming one.

"I love you," she whispered softly, her arms pulling tighter around his neck.

Derrick smiled. "I love you too, babe," he said before pulling her into another soft kiss.

**xxxxx**

Massie slowly shut her locker door, and watched the happy pair walk down the hallway. It didn't slip her mind how tightly Derrick's arm wrapped around her shoulders. How easily they moved as one, her arm curved around his defined middle. How often he glanced at her bright green eyes, and how her smile seemed to brighten up the room. How perfectly and simply in love they were.

It struck her that all of that was once hers. The only difference was that Dylan had enough courage to tell him everything he meant to her. She was smart enough to hold onto his love, while Massie had foolishly let him get away.

Three small words. Eight tiny letters. Such a small phrase, and yet, such a powerful one – one that could join two souls, and one that could drive two souls apart. If only she had just told him just how important he was in her life. If only she had just gave in and accepted his apology. What he did was mean, yes. But what she did was unforgivable: to turn away from someone who loved you unconditionally. If only she hadn't shut him out. If only she hadn't left him standing there in the hallway. If only, if only…

If only she had just mustered up the courage to say those three small words that he'd told her a billion times or more. Those eight tiny letters that he'd written for her over and over again. If only she had the courage to tell him she loved him.

**xxxxx**

* * *

**Ughhhh…sorry about that horrible story, Applebunch. You deserve a much better birthday present. I'm so sorry. Anyway, I hope you had an amazing birthday, because you're an amazing person. You're so sweet, and so incredibly adorable. I miss talking to you, but you'll always be my honorary sister. Thank you for putting up with my craziness and for understanding me so well. You'll always be one of my best friends. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.**

**Anyway, I'd love to know what all of you think. Press the little review button, and leave me something to work with. Thank you for all of the support! I love all of you!**

**Smiles and kisses from Faith! Mwah! :D**


End file.
